


I Wish That I Had

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Jessie's Girl (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches him, knowing he's been watching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That I Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



She watches him, knowing he's been watching her. Jesse's friends have greeted her with varying degrees of friendliness, suspicion, and lust, but only one has worn his want naked on his face. Jesse doesn't know, she's certain. It's one thing to think your friend's girlfriend is hot, but this is something more.

Observation becomes enticement. As she watches him watching her, she wants. She wants Jesse and now she wants him too.

Beer, she plans, and rum. A late night filled with bad movies and laughter. A kiss placed here, a stroke there, a gentle moan. Desire engulfs them all.


End file.
